


It's raining again

by wyxvern



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay, One Shot, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyxvern/pseuds/wyxvern
Summary: Sonia and chiaki. Domestic. Adorable. Cottage core. Girlfriends. In love. Yes.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	It's raining again

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short and the first thing I'm posting on here but hi

Chiaki sat on the couch in the living room. She was lost in her own world, playing a game she's already beat so many times. She beat the level and looked over, hearing the clicking of the front door unlocking. She sat her gamegirl down and cleared her throat, getting the other girls attention. She spoke in her usual, soft, timid voice. "Take a coat. It's raining again." 

The other girl turned towards her with a smile. "Thanks for reminding me Chiaki." She grabbed her raincoat from the coat rack and threw it on, looking just as good as ever. She never didn't look good. This girl always had a shine in her eyes, perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect clothes. Everything about her was stunning. They don't call her a princess for nothing. The blonde stopped for a moment. "Cmon. Let's take a walk." 

Chiaki smiled and threw her hood up, walking along side the girl out of the small cottage like house they reside in. She grabs her hand and intertwines their fingers as they walk in a comfortable silence, only the soft sound of rain hitting the ground. It was tranquil. Peaceful. Just like everyday was with the two. They always knew what the other was thinking or feeling. Always knew how to cheer each other up and how to make fun of bad situations. They were each other's rock. 

They walked through the small forest behind their house for what felt like an eternity. Until, they reached thier garden, sitting on their bench they had engraved their names in when they found this spot. They came here quite often to talk or relax. This felt different, though. More comforting. The rain kept at a steady pace and calmed both girls immensely. Chiaki laid her head on Sonia's lap, looking up at her. The blonde girl smiled down. 

"The rain is lovely, is it not?" 

"... It is." 

"I could stay like this forever and be content." 

"Me too." 

"I hope the rain doesn't get worse however.." 

"Don't worry." 

"Hm?" 

"I'll carry you back if I need to." 

She laughs. Soft. Gentle. Perfect. "That's not necessary, but I appreciate the offer." 

Chiaki shrugs. "I'll still do it if you change your mind.." She closes her eyes, shifting around on her girlfriends lap. 

The other sighs. "I adore you so, yknow that, correct?" 

"I know." 

"Good. I love you darling." 

"I love you more." 


End file.
